The Lonely Centurion
by idontbelieveinghosts
Summary: El último Centurión aún se encuentra al cuidado de la caja de Pandora, la cual a caído en un museo de Estados Unidos. En ese lugar se encontrará con Grace. Puede que no todos olvidaran después del Big Bang.


La historia se basa en el capítulo "The Big Bang" escrito por **Steven Moffat** para la serie _Doctor Who. S_e localiza poco antes de los sucesos pasados en dicho capítulo, suponiendo que la caja de Pandora hubiese sido expuesta primeramente en algún museo de Estados Unidos. Quise crear un tipo drama entre Rory y este personaje creado por mí, dándole un poco más de vida a este Centurión de_ plástico _y tratando de insinuar que tal vez Amy no sea la única capaz de recordar. Espero y lo disfruten.

* * *

**EL CENTURIÓN SOLITARIO.**

Mi abuela decía que algún día yo sería una gran escritora pues disfrutaba demasiado las cartas que cada fin de mes le enviaba, decía que las palabras, mis palabras, tenían el don de darle vida a los escenarios que narraba; decía emocionarse al imaginar un libro con mi nombre plasmado en la portada, un nombre dulce que parecería serio e importante pues estaría escrito con letras doradas. Pero, para mi desgracia he nacido con una imaginación mediocre, mis pensamientos carecen de color y vida, es por ello que jamás me he atrevido a crear una historia. Pero, tal vez mi imaginación no sea tan monótona y limitada como yo creo, tal vez, sólo tal vez, el verdadero _mundo de las maravillas_ descanse en mis sueños. Hoy te contaré la historia de un hombre que aparece cada vez que cierro los ojos, una historia que se desarrolla a base de plácidos sueños, una historia que olvidé pero de vez en cuando recuerdo.

— ¿Es verdad? ¿En realidad él ha esperado tanto tiempo por ella? — la niña se paseaba alrededor de aquella enorme caja, curiosa observaba cada rincón de aquél misterioso objeto, preguntándose su historia. Formuló aquellas palabras al viento, sorprendiéndose así de recibir una respuesta.

— ¿A qué te refieres con _esperar tanto tiempo por ella_? — la niña levantó sus grandes y redondos ojos castaños y miró al hombre que pedía explicaciones.

— No me refiero a la caja en sí, sino a lo que hay dentro — Grace era una niña nada común, en realidad, para sus nueve años era bastante inteligente, poseía una buena fluidez al hablar, obtenida gracias a los cientos de libros que a su corta edad había _ingerido_. Aparte, se sentía cómoda desenvolviéndose con adultos.

El hombre la miró con una sonrisa y se agachó para quedar frente a frente, alcanzando la estatura de su pequeña acompañante. — ¿Y qué te hace pensar que hay algo dentro? ¿Qué tal si es una simple caja? Una misión que el Centurión debía completar — la niña observó sus zapatos de charol negro, divagando en su respuesta — No lo sé, simplemente siempre he pensado que la caja es una cárcel, que hay alguien dentro —.

En ese momento la madre de Grace se acercó a ellos, tocó el hombro del hombre y le pidió que continuara su trabajo; tomó a su hija del brazo y le pidió que se despidiera del chico y así lo hizo. Caminó con su madre por el pasillo sosteniéndole la mano; hasta ese momento, Grace no se había dado cuenta del uniforme que aquél hombre portaba, era uno de los guardias del museo, lo que lo hacía guardia de la caja de Pandora, giró su cabeza para observar al guardia, pero éste ya no estaba.

A la tarde siguiente Grace volvió al museo, un lugar que se había logrado convertir en su segundo hogar. Su madre trabajaba ahí, los precios se una niñera estaban por los cielos así que valía más llevar a la niña al trabajo. Por lo general Grace se escondía en las oficinas, para ser más exactos debajo de los escritorios, leía libros sacados de la biblioteca ó se dedicaba a colorear en uno de sus cuadernillos; pero esa tarde decidió hacer algo nuevo. Merodeó por el museo, para ser más precisos por la sección donde se encontraba la caja de Pandora. Caminó tranquila, aunque aceleró el paso al encontrarse con esos enormes saleros que le apuntaban con un destapa caños. «"Ugh, horribles"». Llegó a su destino y disimuladamente observó a su alrededor buscando la conocida cara del desconocido. No tuvo que hacerlo durante mucho tiempo, el guardia del otro día estaba justo a unos metros de distancia. Grace se acercó a él y le sonrió, él le devolvió la sonrisa volviéndose hacia la niña que tímidamente se acercaba. — Hola, ayer interrumpieron nuestro debate — dijo simpático, Grace asintió mientras poquito a poquito se acomodaba justo al lado del hombre.

— Por cierto, mi nombre es Grace ¿cuál es el tuyo? — ella jamás había atribuido un nombre para aquél guardia, para ella siempre sería el _chico de la narizota_. — Debí suponer que tu nombre es Grace, al igual que tu madre. Mi nombre es Rory — Grace repitió el nombre en un susurro, como si tratase de grabarlo en su cerebro. Él lucía como un hombre joven, pero en sus ojos se reflejaban arduos y largos años, eso confundió a la chiquilla pero no dijo nada.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, así que ella decidió hablar — ¿Y tú qué cree, Rory? ¿Es una simple caja o hay algo dentro de ella? — Rory sonrió y con la vista fija en aquél cubo dijo — Comparto tu opinión —.

Ella le contó su amor por las historias, y para su suerte él conocía muchas. Le contó de sus viajes por las estrellas, le contó todo lo que había visto. Un hombre que era guardia en un museo, tan invisible en aquél lugar que lograba camuflajearse sin problemas, llegando a ser invisible. ¿Quién diría que aquél hombre vivió tantas aventuras? Grace apenas y lo creía. Los años pasaron, la niña se transformó en adolescente y Rory seguía siendo el mismo. Durante todos esos años hubo aventuras qué contar y nunca se cansaron del otro. Él le contó sobre la chica con la que nunca había llegado a casarse, era una de las historias favoritas de Grace, hasta que comenzó a sentir celos.

Lo conoció cuando tenía apenas nueve años de edad, ahora ella era una mujercita de diecinueve años que soñaba con ver las estrellas, aunque sobre ella descansara una infinita masa oscura. El día del cumpleaños de Grace caía un invierno de 1988. Rory jamás salía del museo y si ella deseaba pasar su cumpleaños con él, lo más seguro es que debía ir hasta donde se encontraba. Sentía algo por él, de eso no había duda, un cariño fraternal que más tarde se había transformado en admiración para recaer finalmente en el amor incondicional.

Pronto sería hora de cerrar el museo, decidió ir en su búsqueda antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Para su sorpresa no se encontraba cerca de la Caja, observó a su alrededor pero sólo pudo captar a un montón de turistas que observaban admirados aquella caja. Después de cinco minutos de esperar pudo sentir un aroma familiar, cerró los ojos y sonrió saboreando el aroma.

— ¿Es verdad? ¿En realidad él ha esperado tanto tiempo por ella? — abrió sus ojos y mordió su labio inferior ahogando una sonrisa. No se volvió hacia atrás, simplemente dejó que su compañero interviniera.

— ¿A qué te refieres con _esperar tanto tiempo por ella_? — Rory sonaba divertido, Grace sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago al darse cuenta que al igual que ella Rory recordaba cada palabra de su primera conversación.

— No me refiero a la caja en sí, sino a lo que hay dentro — Dio media vuelta hasta quedar frente al guardia, ambos sonrieron y continuaron el juego.

— Oh… espera… deja recuerdo… ¡Ah, sí! ¿Y qué te hace pensar que hay algo dentro? ¿Qué tal si es una simple caja? Una misión que el Centurión debía completar — Grace enarcó su ceja y poco a poco se fue acercando a Rory, quien parecía haberse puesto pálido y boquiabierto — Puede que esa estúpida caja haya tenido un enorme valor, que el Centurión haya sido proclamado como su eterno vigilante. Pero ningún honor, ni mucho menos las posesiones de otros nos hacen sacrificar tanto… Sólo hay una riqueza por la que un hombre se atrevería a sacrificar su vida de manera tan heroica, y esa riqueza es el amor — dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás acercándose a la caja, tocó uno de los listones que prohibían el paso y miró a Rory a los ojos

— Envirarán la caja al Museo Nacional de Londres — la sonrisa en el rostro de Grace desapareció, se encogió de hombros y con la voz quebrada dijo — Da igual, ¿quién necesita a esa vieja caja? Podemos encontrarnos en cualquier otro lugar del museo — Rory no respondió, sabía que ella era lo suficientemente inteligente como para captar lo dicho. La caja no se iba sin él, y él jamás se quedaría sin la caja. Sintió que se ahogaba y se dio cuenta que pronto podría comenzar a llorar.

— Así que ahora tú eres el Centurión solitario — trató de sonreír, pero aquello no haría más que empujar las lágrimas. En cambio apretó los labios y trató de continuar con el semblante tranquilo de siempre.

— Hay una historia que no te he contado —.


End file.
